This current invention is considered sporting equipment, and generally pertains to permanent and non-permanent straps that adjust and maintain a regulation height of any Tennis Net.
Current U.S. Class:
473/495; 24/625
International Class:
A63B 061/00
Field of Search: 273/29 BA 24/627, 628, 629, 630, 631, 632, 634, 635, 635